Sidney (episode)
Sidney is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season. Plot The Little Western Engines are very surprised by a newcomer, a blue diesel shunter named Sidney. Oliver is a bit suspicious at first, but Duck decides to introduce himself. As he puffs over to the ballast loader, Mike and Frank are doing their best to hold a conversation with the new arrival, but Sidney suffers from short term memory loss, and has a very difficult time keeping his bearings. Frank is particularly appealed by the lackadaisical diesel shunter, and Mike sees an opportunity to make the situation into a joke. Duck tries his best to make the other engines see that every engine deserves respect, but does not realize that this will be a hard won battle! The next day, Oliver sees Sidney shunting close to a signal box, and decides to see how he's getting on. To his surprise, Sidney has absolutely no recollection of where he is, and Oliver has to help him find his bearings. Feeling sorry for the perpetually confused diesel, Oliver continues the day's work. The Little Western Engines then decide to hold a meeting to discuss the pressing topic of Sidney. Frank is very critical, Mike continues to make derogatory comments, and Donald and Douglas agree that the new diesel is indeed a floundering amnesiac. Duck tries to restore order, but it is Oliver who eventually regains control. Oliver makes a rousing speech about how every engine deserves to be treated with respect and should be recognized as "worthless". The other engines whole-heartedly agree, and Duck is very proud of his friend. The next day, Sidney gets disoriented under the ballast loader and accidentally coats himself in ballast. Frank, knowing that he has to be more considerate, tries to restrain himself from being grumpy and offensive. He succeeds, but the pessimistic attitude towards Sidney's prowess still pervades. It isn't until Douglas' fire bars collapse that the other engines see Sidney's worth firsthand! Sidney arrives to push Douglas back up the hill, but loses track of where he is going and overruns the signal box and gets switched into a siding by mistake. Douglas is patient and decides that they will just have to wait until the matter is sorted out, until Oliver is seen thundering down the line with a runaway. Oliver and his cars jump the rails and collapse in a heap, and Douglas is relieved that Sidney's short-term memory loss had prevented an awful head-on collision. Sidney of course, would not remember his accidental heroics, but to the Little Western Engines, that is what would make it all the more magnificent! Characters *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Sidney *Mike *Frank *Terence (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Rick Shay (cameo) *The Small Controller (cameo) Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Sidney. *This is the 3rd episode to be directly named after a character, with "Splatter" being the first and "Dodge" being the 2nd. Interestingly, all 3 are based on BR Class 08 Diesel Shunters. Gallery Sidney(episode)1.png|Oliver and Duck at the Arlesdale Railway Sidney(episode)2.png|Oliver Sidney(episode)3.png Sidney(episode)4.png Sidney(episode)5.png Sidney(episode)6.png Sidney(episode)7.png Sidney(episode)8.png Sidney(episode)9.png Sidney(episode)10.png Sidney(episode)11.png Sidney(episode)12.png Sidney(episode)13.png Sidney(episode)14.png Sidney(episode)15.png Sidney(episode)16.png Sidney(episode)17.png|Sidney covered in dust Sidney(episode)18.png Sidney(episode)19.png Sidney(episode)20.png Sidney(episode)21.png Sidney(episode)22.png Sidney(episode)23.png Sidney(episode)24.png|Crash! Sidney(episode)25.png Sidney(episode)26.png Sidney(episode)27.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1